Boda Retrasada
by Lily jackson 1313
Summary: Maka y Soul estuvieron destinados a estar juntos, por lo cual también estaban destinados a levantarse tarde el día de su boda, ¿Que harán para llegar a tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

Se estiro completamente, extrañaría dormir en una cama individual y hoy sería el último día que dormía en una de esas, la idea la hizo sonrojarse, antes de que su mente se imaginara cualquier otro tipo de escenario se levantó rápidamente.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida viendo el reloj, ¿Las 12:30 de la tarde? ¿el maldito despertador no había sonado o qué? Con una rapidez impresionante salió de su habitación y se encontró con la peor escena posible, sus dos mejores amigas estaban tiradas en el suelo de su departamento, mientras que las demás se encontraban en los sillones en posiciones extrañas.

No podía creer que su despedida de soltera se volvió una locura, estaba segura de que las hermanas Thompson tendrían un fuerte dolor de cabeza al igual que Blair, mientras que la profesora Marie junto a su pequeña hija permanecían dormidas en el sillón más grande, Jaqueline y Kim permanecían en el piso.

–Despierten –grito, su autocontrol no estaba con ella.

–Cinco minutos –Liz hizo un gesto con la mano y volvió a dormir.

–Claro que no –tomo su libro –falta media hora para la boda.

A ninguna le perdono nada ni regalo cinco minutos de sueño, les regalo de forma gratuita su famoso Maka-chop, todas despertaron instantáneamente y parecía que no entendían la conmoción de Maka, ¿acaso no veían la maldita hora? Tenía que llegar a su boda dentro de media hora, no podía dejar a Soul plantado, después de lo que le costó que le pidiera matrimonio.

–Maka cálmate, ¿Qué está mal? –Tsubaki sonó tranquila.

–Dentro de media hora me caso, ¿Cómo voy a llegar si mis cuatro damas de honor no se han cambiado? Ni si quiera yo –Maka se dobló en forma de desesperación –con todo lo que me costó hacer que el idiota de Soul dijera lo que sentía.

–Maka en diez minutos te cambias y bañas, en diez minutos de arreglamos y en los otros diez llegas a la boda –la profesora Marie tenía una voz aterradoramente seria, su hija seguía dormida –pero por ningún motivo no te casaras, no correrás mi misma suerte, anda al baño.

La profesora la empujo y abrió la llave, Maka no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le ordeno, fue el baño más rápido de toda la historia y sin darse cuenta entro a su habitación y ahí adentro se encontraban Tsubaki y Crona, ambas estaban con el vestido rojizo que las identificaba como damas de honor, se preguntó cómo lograron convencer a Crona de que lo vistiera.

–Te ayudaremos –le sonrió Crona, la cual estaba sonrojada y las palabras salían entrecortadas –queremos estar contigo, ¿está bien?

–Claro –asintió –quiero compartir esto con mis mejores amigas.

Las otras dos abrieron la caja donde se encontraba el vestido, a los quince años nunca se le paso por la cabeza la idea de casarse y menos con Soul, pero ahora estaba a minutos de hacerlo, tardaron siete años para dar este paso que para todos era obvio menos para ellos mismos, Maka había cambiado considerablemente con el pasar de los años, pero aún seguía conservando los rasgos que la caracterizaban.

El cabello estaba largo hasta el codo, sus rasgos eran más definidos y físicamente estaba más desarrollada, no era tan exuberante como Blair pero ella se sentía cómoda consigo misma y confiaba lo suficiente en Soul para saber que él nunca la traicionaría.

El vestido era blanco y caía libremente de la cintura hacia abajo, tenía un pequeño cinturón de color rojo y detalles del mismo color de la cintura hacia arriba, el vestido no tenía mangas y eso estaba bien para ella, el cabello lo tenía suelto y con una pequeña trenza tejida, en la cara solo le aplicaron rímel y labial, nunca fue buena en el maquillaje y nunca lo seria.

–Soul tiene suerte –dijo Tsubaki –te ves muy bien Maka.

–Sigo esperando el momento en que des este paso junto a Black*Star –le guiño un ojo, se rio un poco al ver como se tiño de rojo.

–Sigo sin entender mucho sobre las relaciones, Kid no ha querido decirme todavía como se hacen los bebes –murmuro Crono.

Ahora Tsubaki y ella estallaron en risas, su amiga era muy inocente y se sorprendieron enormemente cuando se dieron cuenta que Crona y el nuevo shinigami eran pareja, aunque cuando Crona pudo salir de la luna aparecieron las claras señales de que Kid estaba muy al pendiente de ella, parecía ser que cuando estaba con su amiga olvidaba por minutos su locura por la simetría, eso nunca se iría.

–Cuando llegue el momento ustedes los descubrirán –encogió los hombros Maka.

–¿Tu y Soul ya pueden tener bebes? –eso la hizo sonrojarse.

–Eso creo –murmuro.

–Te has puesto roja.

–Nos vamos, se nos ha acabado el tiempo –salió rápidamente, no quería hablar del tema de bebes o la palabra que implicara S, le ponía nerviosa en especial por lo que ocurriría en la noche, maldita sea la famosa "noche de bodas".

–Estas hermosa –la profesora Marie tenía un vestido azulado –no hay tiempo para halagarte mucho más, es hora de que entres en ese carro de ahí afuera.

–Espera, ¿Qué carro? ¿Dónde están las hermanas y Kim y Jaqueline? –La profesora y Blair la empujaron por la puerta sin dar explicaciones.

–Tuvimos que llamar a Stein –dijo La profesora –nos llevara en ese loco invento que creo, espero que funcione o no dejare que se acerque a Lyana. Las otras chicas se fueron por su cuenta, no te preocupes por ellas.

–Eso lo partiría al profesor Stein.

–¿Quién diría que Stein fuera un padre sobreprotector? –dijo la profesora Marie rodando los ojos.

Marie y el profesor Stein tuvieron una hija, a la cual llamaron Lyana, tenía seis años cumplidos y era una combinación extraña de sus padres, su cabello era blanco y la piel pálida, por dentro era amable, comprensiva y adoraba disecar animales.

–No puedo creer que te cases con Soul y siendo plana –lanzo un pequeño maullido Blair.

–No soy plana –bufo –tengo pechos y perdóname si Soul me prefirió a mí.

–¿Ha sangrado por ti? –Blair le pregunto curiosa, la profesora Marie fingía que no le interesaba, pero sus ojos la delataban.

–A ti que te importa –grito sonrojada –esas son cosas entre él y yo.

–La pequeña Maka tiene un lado pervertido –la gata le guiño un ojo –has que esta noche Soul goce a lo grande, ¿verdad profesora Marie?

–No me meto en esos asuntos.

La mano de Maka temblaba, quería golpear a Blair con su Maka-shop pero no tenía ningún libro a la mano, en estos casos siempre era necesario contar con una bolsa donde llevar libros pesados. La calle estaba vacía a excepción de algunas personas quienes la miraba, ¿Qué ni siquiera la podían dejar casarse a gusto? Todo el mundo estaba curioso por la boda de la última maestra que poseía una guadaña mortal.

Las hermanas Thompson llegaron corriendo por la calle, tenían el vestido rojo que la diferenciaba como damas de honor.

–Hemos llegado –Liz respiraba entrecortadamente –fuimos veloces.

–Hermana no me dejo vestirme como jirafa –Patty hizo un ridículo puchero, Maka le sonrió agradecida a Liz por no permitir que esto ocurriera.

–Kim y Jaqueline nos verán en la iglesia –le dijo Liz, asintió porque respondió su pregunta no realizada.

–Tía Maka –Lyana corrió en su dirección, su vestido era color negro y resaltaba todo de ella, la abrazo las piernas.

El profesor Fraken Stein salió de un carro con forma extraña, esta era en forma de un cabeza de calavera, bastante similar como la máscara que usaba kid o shinigami-sama. Él no cambio ni un poco, aunque tal vez caminaba más encorvado, estaba fumando un cigarrito y tenía esa sonrisa que no sabía si significaba que estaba emocionado de modo normal o emocionado porque se imaginaba disecándote.

–Maka te ves adorable –dijo en forma de saludo, ¿ya todas están? Tenemos cinco minutos para llegar.

–¿Tsubaki y Crona? –exclamo Maka –las necesito a ellas, son mis damas de honor.

–Estas a punto de desmayarte –le susurro la profesora Marie.

–Claro que no –negó con la cabeza –estoy preocupada, ¿Dónde demonios se metieron?

–Maka déjame hablar –la interrumpió el profesor Stein.

–No lo dejo, estoy aquí mismo preocupada por querer llegar a mi boda y mis mejores amigas no están, ¿Cómo quiere que me ponga? Por si fuera poco, se nos pasaron las copas y terminamos medio muertas en mi departamento.

–Ellas ya están en el auto –dijo Stein –en lo que tú te encargabas de gritar como loca y prestar atención en otras cosas ellas decidieron no perder el tiempo.

–¿Entonces que esperamos? Vámonos –Lyana corrió en dirección al auto y subió, Maka no espero dos veces y lo hizo también, pensó que el auto seria pequeño y no era así, cabían todos perfectamente.

–Quiero ir contigo papá –dijo Lyana en dirección al profesor Stein quien le revolvió el pelo.

–Lo siento pequeña, ahora no –él le sonrió –más tarde te daré una rana para disecar, ¿te gusta la idea?

–Claro –la niña grito emocionada, Marie solo suspiro cansada, estaba acostumbrada a ver a cosas siendo disecadas, después de todo tenía un esposo y una hija con ese gusto.

–Arranque el maldito auto profesor –si Maka le gritaba a un superior que no fuera su propio padre era de temer, así que no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando ya estaban en movimiento, ella se removía en su asiento impaciente.

Nadie entendía porque ella estaba tan desesperada, todos dudaban que Soul escapara, porque él era el único capaz de soportar y entender perfectamente a Maka, además de que la amaba, no era como si se lo imaginaran escapando, hasta Crona estaba segura de que su mejor amiga se preocupaba más de lo necesario pues nunca se dio cuenta de cómo Soul la mirada diferente a las demás personas.

El carro se detuvo abruptamente y todos salieron disparados hacia al frente menos Maka que se aferró de su lugar.

–Parece que ha ocurrido algo con el carro –Stein se giró para informarles –Tardare unos minutos para… ¿Maka?

Maka ya se encontraba afuera del auto y pensando sus opciones, miro su vestido y luego a Tsubaki, se lamentaría mucho por esto, ahora era más importante llegar a la iglesia.

–Tsubaki transfórmate en arma –le dijo, la chica la observo confundida.

–¿Estas bien Maka?

–Solo has lo que te pido –suplico.

–Está bien –ella se transformó, Maka tomo una de sus cuchillas y luego su vestido.

–¿Qué estás haciendo Maka? –pregunto Blair con un maullido –no arruines el vestido.

Con un perfecto corte simétrico, que a Kid le encantaría, corto su vestido hasta llegar a la rodilla en la parte delantera, escucho grito de protesta, no le importaron, luego corto la parte trasera también, el vestido no parecía como si le hubieran quitado una parte, de hecho lucia bien y es por eso que los demás dejaron de gritar.

–Ahora profesor Stein repare el auto –comenzó a dar órdenes, su profesor asintió –Blair tu tomaras tu forma de gato mientras que las hermanas Thompson se convertirán en armas al igual que tu Tsubaki, Crona necesito que te encargues de llevar a Tsubaki y yo me llevare a las hermanas.

–¿Qué es ese plan loco? –pregunto Liz frunciendo el ceño.

–El plan para llegar a tiempo –dijo como si fuera obvio –profesora Marie se quedará aquí a esperar a que terminar de arreglar el auto con Lyana, nosotras llegaremos por el medio difícil de correr, ¿entienden?

–Yo no soy muy buena corriendo –murmuro apenada Crona, Maka se le acerco y sonrió.

–Creo que lo conseguirás y para que sea más fácil yo me llevare a Tsubaki y tú a las hermanas.

–Sera un buen tiempo para que nos conozcamos más –Liz abrazo afectivamente a Crona la cual se sonrojo.

–Kid estará feliz porque estuvimos hablando con su novia –Patty también abrazo a Crona, está casi se desmaya al mencionar Kid y novia en una misma oración.

–Entonces vamos –iba a comenzar a correr, pero la profesora Marie la sujeto del hombro.

–Estoy segura de que Soul te está esperando ahí, no te apresures.

Asintió y comenzó a correr, Tsubaki le murmuraba algunas palabras tranquilizadoras que hicieron efecto, conversaron sobre el pasado, sobre sus vidas y lo que esperaban en el futuro un par de veces miro atrás y podía apreciar a Crona corriendo detrás de ellas, Blair iba por los tejados canturreando una canción.

Se detuvo al ver la enorme iglesia, dejo que Tsubaki se volviera a su forma humana y cuando se dio cuenta las otras ya se encontraban a su lado.

–¿Aquí es no? –pregunto Blair –me imagino que ya todos deben estar adentro.

Maka comenzó a subir unas pequeñas escaleras que la separaban de la puerta, antes de abrirla escucho un grito, lo reconocería a donde fuera, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Soul en su vieja motocicleta, Black*Star venía con él y arriba Kid en su monopatín sosteniendo a, ¿su papá?, ¿Qué ocurría? Por ultimo lo único que sintió fue como alguien le caía encima y muchos gritos de sorpresa y preocupación, ella misma quería respuestas.

–Hola Maka –abrió los ojos y se encontró con Soul sonriendo de esa forma que él llamaba _cool_.

–¿Me puedes explicar porque estas arriba de mí? –frunció el ceño.

–Yo ahora mismo te podía preguntar, ¿Por qué llegas tarde? –él se rasco la cabeza.

Los dos se miraron y comenzaron a reír, ¿Qué mañana habría tenido Soul?

* * *

 _Este es la primera parte de una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió, soy gran fan de Soul Eater, además de que me enamore de esta pareja no confirmada xD el Crona por Kid no me convence tanto, pero he de admitir que serian adorables así que los coloque como pareja..._

 _En cuanto a Marie y Stein diré que también me gustan como pareja, ¿porque no colocarlos así?_


	2. Chapter 2

Joder, su cabeza iba a estallar, quien le dijo que para una despedida de solteros dejara a Black*Star y el papá de Maka como encargados, eso había sido sin duda su peor decisión, en especial porque el ultimo trajo mujeres desnudas, su perfecta escusa era que fue para ponerlo a prueba, ver si era digno de merecer a su Makita, el viejo estaba loco.

Obviamente el ya no era ese mocoso que sangraba por la nariz cada vez que le restregaban pechos o mujeres desnudas en su cara, tal vez un poco lo primero, ahora mismo sus hemorragias nasales ya tenían nombre y dueña, esa era Maka Albarn.

Se rasco la cabeza y recordó que estaban en la mansión de Kid, miro a todos lados y se sorprendió de lo que encontró, Black*Star estaba semidesnudo sobre un piano, Kid estaba todo menos simétrico, el papá de Maka dormido encima de dos mujeres, el profesor Sid roncaba como nunca y el profesor Stein fumaba un cigarro mirándolo fijamente, el tipo siempre era un poco aterrorizante.

–Hola Soul, pensé en despertarte, pero no quise molestar.

–¿Qué hora es? –dijo estirándose.

–Faltan veinte minutos –le dijo exhalando el humo de cigarro.

–¿Veinte minutos para qué?

–Para que te cases –el encogió los hombros, Soul tardo diez segundos en reaccionar, ¡mierda! Maka le prohibiría tener algún otro tipo de contacto y luego lo mataría por llegar tarde.

–¿Y porque no me despertó? –grito mal humorado –tengo una boda a la que ir.

–Y yo te diría que te apresures, ahora mismo voy por la novia –Stein se limitó a darse la vuelta –te veo en la iglesia Soul no llegues tarde.

–¡Eres un idiota! –le importaban muy poco los modales.

–¿Qué pasa? –Kid se estaba removiendo, era mejor que no se viera en el espejo, su mitad derecha estaba al revés y la otra tenia pintura de color rosada y en su frente estaba escrito el nombre de Crona.

–Levanta a todos –exclamo –tenemos a una boda a la que llegar en veinte minutos, ¿mi traje está aquí no?

–Claro en mi cuarto, no te atrevas a dejar algo asimétrico –Kid se tallo lo ojos.

No espero respuesta, subió las escaleras a la mayor velocidad posible, se dio una ducha de cinco minutos y luego miro el traje que se encontraba en esa cama, escucho un grito que identifico como Kid en modo desesperación, alguien le tuvo que decir lo de su apariencia, suspiro.

El traje era bastante parecido al que tenía cuando entraba a la Black Room, tenía una camisa roja y corbata negra al igual que el traje, este no tenía rayas, además había una cinta de color negra para el cabello, se colocó los zapatos rápidamente y fue de nuevo a la sala.

–¿Ni siquiera se han vestido? –pregunto exasperado y frunciendo el ceño al mirar a los que se suponían eran sus amigos –no pueden hacer esto el día de mi boda.

–Nada es simétrico, han arruinado mi perfección –se lamentaba Kid, rodo los ojos y no podía creer que con veintitrés años siguiera haciendo berrinches como estos.

–A mí que me importa llegar a tiempo –encogió los hombros Black*Star –deberías sentirte honrado de que alguien que supera a un dios vaya a asistir.

–¿Y tú que viejo? –exclamo mirando al papá de Maka –es tu hija y a los demás les digo que si Maka se da cuenta que no fueron por esta niñería les dará su Maka-Shop potente, ¿he olvidado mencionar que acaba de comprar una biblia para ciegos?

Todos se estremecieron, hasta el profesor Sid, Kid nunca había llegado a experimentar el Maka-Shop y era mejor que nunca lo hiciera, pero tenía que arreglar su mansión de la ruina y solo lo haría si no iba a la boda.

–Crona usara un vestido rojo –murmuro divertido Soul al ver que eso llamaba la atención del nuevo shinigami –Creo que le va bien con su cabello rosado, además de que no tiene mangas y es…

Se rio con fuerza al ver a Kid corriendo, el amor podía llegar a hacer cosas extrañas en las personas, todos estuvieron listos en cinco minutos, para este momento Maka ya debería ir en camino, no podía perder tiempo.

–¿Aquí sigue mi vieja motocicleta? –pregunto.

–Creo –encogió los hombros Kid.

–Bien –sonrió –vamos.

–Más te vale no llegar tarde con la boda de mi Makita, si no te prohíbo casarte con ella –le dijo el papá de Maka.

–Como si ella te fuera a dejar, además tú también estas llegando tarde –le dijo –¿El profesor Sid?

–Fue a su casa, nos encontrara ahí –le respondió Kid, asintió complacido.

Vio su moto, en este había viajado muchas veces con Maka, él comió noventa y nueve almas y una de bruja para poder ser una guadaña mortal, todo junto a su maestra que ahora sería su esposa, era irónico pensar que ella fue la primera persona con la que se sintió a gusto y cómodo tocando un piano, ahora que lo pensaba mejor siempre compartió sus primeras veces con Maka.

–Tu eres el que quiere llegar temprano y estas ahí parado como idiota –lo empujo Black*Star.

–Estaba recordando imbécil –gruño, luego sonrió débilmente –bien es hora de vernos _cool_.

Nada en ese camino fue cool, tuvo que esquivar a todo lo que se le atravesara y también ignorar los gritos de personas que parecían querer llamar la atención de los cuatro, pero sobre lo todo lo más horrible fue concentrarse con el alboroto que hacia Black*Star detrás de él, por pura suerte no se dio contra él suelo.

–¿No estas exagerando? –le dijo atravesó del ruido Kid.

–¿Acaso no conoces a Maka? –le respondió –probablemente me castre si no llego a tiempo.

Nadie lo negó, sabía que ella tenía un carácter difícil pero también había un lado que muy pocos conocían, Soul la había visto en cada una de sus facetas y aunque sonara poco cool y original, le encantaban cada una de ellas, inclusive cuando lo golpeaba con su Maka-chop.

Acelero la moto al ver un auto estacionado y varias personas alrededor de la iglesia, reconoció el cabello de Maka y por un momento quedo perdido.

–¡Cuidado Soul! –choco contra algo, salió disparado en dirección a Maka y la derribo, ella no estaría feliz.

Se despegó y la miro con una sonrisa, ella fruncía el ceño, solo tenía rímel y labial en la cara, además de que estaba sudada y entonces lo comprendió, ¿Maka Albarn llegando tarde en su propia boda? ¿Quién lo diría? Al menos no fue el único que tuvo una despedida de soltero bastante alocada.

–Hola Maka –dijo divertido.

–¿Me puedes explicar porque estas arriba de mí? –ella prácticamente le gruño.

–Yo ahora mismo te podía preguntar, ¿Por qué llegas tarde? –se rasco la cabeza.

Noto un leve sonrojo provenir de ella y luego los dos estallaron en risas, iba a hablar un poco más pero sintió que lo apartaban de Maka y tapaban sus ojos de una manera casi salvaje.

–¿Qué coño es esto? –pataleo.

–Nada de malas palabras y no puedes ver a la novia aun, mucho menos su vestido –era la profesora Marie –es de mala suerte.

–Pero…

–No, estoy segura que estabas tan perdido que no apreciaste demasiado bien.

–Marie estas asustando al pequeño –ese era el profesor Stein, estaba rogando porque le quitara de encima a la madre de su hija.

–Cállate Stein –le gruño la profesora –llévatelo al frente, ustedes chicos también, corran y no se queden parados, si veo que volteas un poco Soul Eater Evans no dejo que te cases.

–Está bien –gruño molesto, contuvo las ganas de girarse.

–Sabes que las bodas son un tema delicado ella –se encogió de hombros Stein –así que no te lo tomes a mal.

Había adentro personas conocidas y Soul buscaba a dos personas en concreto, a su hermano y la mamá de Maka a la cual no conocía, tantos años juntos y era la única persona del pasado de Maka que era desconocida para él, distinguió a su hermano entra la multitud en la primera fila, pero una voz lo saludo.

–Hola Soul –se giró en dirección a la voz femenina –soy Kami, la mamá de Maka.

* * *

 _Este es la segunda parte, la historia tendrá solo tres y posiblemente mañana suba la ultima._

 _Por si se quedaron con la duda de que mañana tuvo Soul ahí lo tienen, espero que les guste y realmente aprecio que lean esta historia que se me ocurrió después de leer tantos fanfic de Soul Eater, creo que genero algo en mi cabeza que maquino la idea._


	3. Chapter 3

Las zapatillas comenzaban a ser molestas, eso era su culpa, ¿a quién se le ocurre correr con ellas y un vestido? Bueno, a una novia llegando tarde sería la mejor respuesta, Crona permanecía inquieta a su lado y no parecía molestarse por las zapatillas, tenía más preocupaciones como por ejemplo mirar a Kid de forma no tan disimulada.

–Creí que los vestidos de novia eran largos –le dijo Kid examinándola.

–Y lo era –intervino Patty –pero Maka…

–Maka decidió no ser tradicional –Liz le tapó la boca a su hermana y se lo agradeció internamente, su hermana menor no maduraba por más que creciera, seguían gustándole las jirafas y exponer a las demás personas.

–Todo tu vestido esta simétrico –el asintió complacido y Maka sonrió, sabía que el corte había sido bueno si Kid lo aprobaba –Y tienes buen gusto, los vestidos rojos les quedan bien a todas.

–¿Mas a Crona? –enarco una ceja, su mejor amiga se estaba acercando a ella para protegerse, Kid sonrió feliz y asintió.

–Te ves bien Crona –él se acercó y le sujeto de la mano –eres asimétricamente perfecta.

–No sé cómo lidiar con los nervios del amor –murmuro en voz muy baja Crona que solo Maka la escucho.

–El dios shinigami está acosando a su novia, que cobarde –se burló Black*Star.

–Estás haciendo mucho ruido –le dijo tranquila Tsubaki.

En frente de Maka se encontraban dos parejas que eran bastante peculiares en todos los sentidos, pero se complementaban bien, esperaba que no muy lejos, ellos se dieran cuenta de que la felicidad los alcanzarían más fácil estando unidos en todos sentidos, por ahora ella se divertiría al ver a un Black*Star despistado siendo controlado por una Tsubaki enamorada, a un Kid dirigiendo Shibusen y mostrándole todas las emociones a una Crona tímida y reservada.

Suspiro y se obligó a pensar más seriamente.

–¿Mi mamá está adentro? –Pregunto nerviosa.

Soul y su mamá nunca se habían conocido, cada vez que intentaron una reunión surgía algo que lo impedía, los tres siempre estaban ocupados encargándose de algunos asuntos, Shibusen podía ser más tranquilo ahora que estaban aliados con las brujas, pero eso no evitaba que surgieran de vez en cuando problemas que eran necesarios de resolver rápidamente.

–Probablemente –farfullo su papá nervioso –ella siempre llega puntual.

–No has olvidado ese detalle de mamá –le dijo Maka.

–¿Y cómo no hacerlo? –le respondió –me regañaba cada vez que llegaba tarde o me castigaba sin cenar o no poder leer contigo.

–¿En serio? –pregunto sorprendida –¿Cada vez que me leías era porque llegabas temprano a casa?

–Siempre quise que aprendieras de los libros –su papá estaba orgulloso –veo que eso funciono, los libros son de tus mejores amigos.

–Omito mi respuesta –todavía había ocasiones en las que se sorprendía de las acciones de su papá.

–Ustedes dos chicos vayan adentro –la profesora Marie apunto a Black*Star y Kid, estaba en su modo severa –también tu Blair, solo necesito aquí a las demás de honor y a Spirit.

–¿No puedo pasar un momento con mi novia siquiera? –frunció el ceño Kid haciendo que Crona se sonrojara e intentara esconderse detrás de Maka, ella sabía que estaba nerviosa porque usaba un vestido muy diferente a lo que la distinguía.

–Te vas a dentro –le ordeno Liz con las manos en la cadera –nosotras estaremos con Crona y punto, la tendrás toda tuya después.

–Yo la quiero ahora –a veces le sorprendía que por más maduro que fuera Kid podía ser también alguien infantil y posesivo.

–No seas inmaduro Kid –Liz frunció el ceño –te vas adentro ya.

Kid se cruzó de brazos y se adentró en la iglesia, Crona suspiro tranquila, a base de gritos y golpes lograron hacer que Black*Star entrara, Tsubaki se preocupó un poco, pero todos sabían que él era muy resistente, Maka vio a la que reconoció como su mamá, estaba junto a Soul hablando, quería ir ya, pero la apartaron de la puerta.

–Iré a ver a Soul –Blair maulló –tal vez pueda divertirme con él antes de que sea todo tuyo Maka.

–Ni lo intentes –la amenazo.

–Él no me hará caso –la gata suspiro dramáticamente –desde su cumpleaños número dieciocho dejo de sangrar por mí, ¡no es justo!

–Blair no armes revuelo por eso –se cruzó de brazos Maka satisfecha por esa información, Blair se dio cuenta de eso y se le acerco con una sonrisa picarona.

–¿Acaso tú le diste un regalo interesante esa vez? Sabes a lo que me refiero –Maka se sonrojo furiosamente, alcanzo el libro que la profesora Marie tenia, por fin alguien la había escuchado y trajo un libro consigo.

–Maka-Chop –golpeo a Blair –no digas eso nunca.

–Te has puesto roja –Blair canturreo adentrándose a la iglesia, Tsubaki y Crona la sostenían para que no fuera tras ella –eso quiere decir que tengo razón, ya has hecho cosas pervertidas con Soul.

–¡Blair ven aquí! –grito enojada.

–Mi maka, la han pervertido, ¿Qué ha ocurrido con mi bebe? –su papá lloraba desesperado en el suelo.

–No le tomes importancia –la intento tranquilizar la profesora Marie –de todos modos, hoy es la noche para ustedes dos.

–No necesito la plática –ella alzo la mano un poco incomoda –se todo lo que puede ocurrir y no quiero hablar de eso con usted profesora, ni de su experiencia con el profesor Stein, eso sería traumático para mí.

–Quería ser de ayuda –la profesora sonrió –pero si así lo quieres, solo esfuérzate.

Maka suspiro, ¿era en serio? ¿Por qué todos tenían curiosidad de saber si ella y Soul habían hecho cosas más que sus reducidos afectos en público? Era obvio que no, tal vez si algunas veces casi llegan a un punto donde las cosas se salían de control, pero todavía ella podía decir que era virgen, la vez del cumpleaños de Soul fue la primera vez que casi lo hicieron y se detuvieron por la intervención de una borracha Blair, por lo visto ella no recordaba en qué condiciones los encontró y eso era bueno porque a Maka no le gustaba recordar eso.

Marie comenzó a dar indicaciones sin cesar, Lyana caminaba a su lado tranquilamente y Maka intentaba prestar atención con fuerza. Su papá le sujeto el brazo y le sonrió.

–¿Por qué llegaron tarde? –pregunto por curiosidad y para calmarse.

–Por nada –él se estaba poniendo nervioso, ella sonrió de lado, era momento de molestar a su papá.

–¿Llevaste mujeres? –enarco una ceja desinteresada.

–No claro que no –su papá negó con euforia, se burló porque era obvio que sí.

–Papá me voy a casar, no hagas ninguna estupidez –dijo un poco más seria.

–Papá te ama y no lo hará –le sonrió sinceramente.

–Confió en ti –asintió.

–Creo que Soul y tu serán buenos juntos –se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso –es por eso que me molestaba sobremanera que el fuera tu guadaña porque podía predecir que acabarían casados como hoy, tenía miedo de que el pudiera lastimarte o que hiciera algo similar como yo con tu madre, pero creo que él te cuidara lo suficientemente bien para no preocuparme por tu felicidad, además cuando lleve las mujeres el no sangro ni un poco.

–No necesitaba esa última información –frunció el ceño, pero feliz de escuchar lo que pensaba su papá, lo quería, aunque nunca lo admitiría, después de tantos años de hacerlo sufrir o ponerlo nervioso se acostumbró a ello y ahora era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos.

–Es su turno –la profesora Marie le sonrió sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Maka no entendió a que se refería con eso, su papá comenzó a caminar, entonces lo comprendió, era el momento de la ceremonia y había estado lo suficientemente perdida para no darse cuenta, se sintió incomoda al tener que pasar en medio del pasillo a la vista de todos, a sus espaldas iban sus damas de honor, en los asientos estaban Kim y Jaqueline, el profesor Sid, Ox y Harv, Kirikou, también unas cuantas brujas pertenecientes al consejo, otras tantas personas de Shibusen, tembló un poco al reconocer a su mamá quien sonrió débilmente y luego casi se desmaya de los nervios al ver a Wes Evans hermano de Soul, se notaba el parecido, aunque cuando sonrió se dio cuenta que él no tenía los característicos dientes de Soul.

–¿Tienes miedo? –le susurro su papá.

–No –negó con la cabeza –estoy muriendo de los nervios.

–Pues mira al frente.

Nunca lo debío haber hecho, no pudo observar muy bien a Soul afuera pero ahora lo hacía, él se veía bien y lucia impresionante, Maka se controló un poco y le sonrió, no dejaría que él la viera nerviosa y a punto de sonreír bobamente por la impresión, cuando lo tuvo en frente no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja.

–Creí que no lo usarías –le dijo señalando con la cabeza el traje, ella se lo sugirió, pero el negó porque decía que le recordaba a la habitación del demonio.

–No sé a qué te refieres –él encogió los hombros despreocupado –es uno normal y común.

–Faltan las rayas y es tan Cool –dijo divertida.

–Tu vestido también lo es, aunque yo pensé que usarías uno típico, ya sabes largo y que no puedas correr con él –se sonrojo un poco, no le diría que ella misma lo corto.

–No me han dejado hablar –farfullo su papá indignado–Makita si quieres puedes dejarlo plantado yo no dejare que se te acerque.

–No –ella se soltó lentamente de su agarre –creo que tú mismo dijiste que no te preocuparías porque fuera feliz con Soul.

–Me arrepiento de eso –exclamo llorando, estaba comenzando a hacer un drama.

–Spirit baja de ahí –era la voz de su mamá, tenía el cabello rubio cenizo amarrado en una coleta, también un vestido de color verde y los ojos del mismo color, le sonrió tranquilamente a Maka –no puedes impedir que nuestra hija crezca.

–Gracias por bajar al viejo pervertido suegra –le guiño un ojo Soul.

–De nada Soul –su mamá arrastro a su papá al asiento y Maka estaba un poco confundida.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –pregunto.

–Tu mamá siendo agradable conmigo –él encogió los hombros y sujeto su mano –creo que es hora de casarnos, ¿no?

–¿Quién diría que Soul Eater Evans diría sus sentimientos tan abiertamente?

–¿Y quién pensaría que Maka Albarn los aceptaría? ¿irónico no lo crees?

–Creo que los dos juntos seremos Cool –Maka apretó su agarre.

–Eso fue desde hace ya bastante tiempo, creí que lo sabias –él le dio un rápido beso en los labios –Maka tu eres alguien mucho más Cool que yo y sin duda has cumplido cada cosa que prometesme convertiste en Guadaña mortal, trajiste de regreso a Crona, has mostrado tu verdadero corraje. Ahora me corresponde prometerte que te hare feliz y querré por mucho tiempo, con todo y tus Maka-Chop.

–Eres un idiota para esto de las declaraciones –ella estaba sonrojada.

–Pero has decidido casarte conmigo –los dos sonrieron –¿Por qué no damos ya el siguiente paso juntos?

–Estas muy animado, mas hablador y menos reservado de lo normal –lo acuso, lo conocía tan bien para saber que él sabía algo.

–Tal vez lo hago para que dejes de pensar que yo huiré de nuestra boda –el rodo los ojos impaciente –se la escena que armaste y que el vestido no era así como lo traes ahora y lo peor de todo es que no confiaste en que me quedaría esperando por ti.

–¿Lo siento? –dijo no muy convencida de sus palabras.

–Siempre serás la misma idiota sin pechos que conocí hace unos años –estaba a segundos de golpearlo, malditas bodas que no le permitían tener un libro a la mano.

–Te salvas porque no tengo un libro –le gruño furiosa.

–¡Quieren casarse ya! –grito Black*Star haciendo que todo el mundo girara en su dirección –hacen perder el tiempo al hombre que sobrepaso a los dioses –daba saltos en su asiento y sonreía burlón.

–Idiota no interrumpas –lo golpeo Kid en la cabeza –saltando así de la silla arruinas la simetría del lugar.

–¡Quiero una jirafa! –Patty sonrió infantilmente y miro a su hermana suplicante.

–Vamos, te la comprare después –la calmo Liz un poco avergonzada.

–No entiendo porque todos nos miran como si fuéramos locos –murmuro Crona acercándose a Tsubaki –me siento incomoda, no se lidiar con esto.

–Tranquila Crona –Tsubaki le paso una mano por los hombros –es algo normal, estamos interrumpiendo una boda.

Soul y Maka se miraron, ambos ya sabían lo que pensaban: _"nunca cambiarían"_ , no necesitaban ni siquiera la resonancia de almas para saber lo que cada uno sentía o podía pensar, ellos mismos crearon un lazo fuerte que los mantendría unidos y que podía lograr atravesar los sentimientos más profundos, esa era la locura del amor.

* * *

 _Esta es la ultima parte y he de decir que he quedado satisfecha con lo poco que he logrado, espero que los que lean esta historia también porque me esforcé por intentar conservar la esencia de los personajes, pero tengamos en cuenta que ellos aquí han madurado..._

 _Quiero dejar la noche de bodas a su imaginación, porque sinceramente creo que es mas interesante para ustedes y no soy tan pervertida xD_


End file.
